We Wish You a Merry Christmas
by Sidders91
Summary: Two-shot. An early Christmas present for all the Sid and Mot fans out there.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - So... I've had a surprising amount of people asking for more from this lot... so here you go! An early Christmas present for you all!_

xXx

"Sid?"

"Yeah?" Sid looked up, large strands of red ribbon in hand.

"Why the _hell_ is my brother standing half naked in your bedroom?" Link asked, staring at his twin, seriously confused.

"Well..." Sid stood, wrapping some of the ribbon around Blink's stomach. "I wasn't sure what to get Mot for Christmas... and then I remembered what she did for my birthday"

"So you're... returning the favour?" She nodded, satisfied with the bow now hanging from Blink's waist.

"Well, in a way I'm returning the present..."

"So this is it?" Blink asked, tugging at the bow to make sure it wouldn't come undone. "Me in my pants with a bow around me?"

"Nope" Sid grinned, moving behind Blink and tugging his underwear down. "It's you in nothing but a bow" Link burst into a fit of laughter while his brother blushed, making sure the bow was covering everything.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" He yelled, jumping when he felt a hand connect with his backside.

"I've never been more serious in my life, love"

"But what if someone walks in?!"

"That's why we're going to get you to Mot's room as quickly as possible"

xXx

"Yeah?" Mot called, looking towards the doorway of her room, almost tripping over a pile of clothes when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Merry Christmas" Blink said, grinning sheepishly.

"Wha..." Mot blinked stupidly for a few seconds, then grinned, taking a piece of card from the bohemian.

_'Dear Mot,_

_I was gonna return my birthday present... but I lost him... so have his more adorable twin instead!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Sidders_

_xxx_

_P.S - He seems to have lost his clothes...'_

"Remind me to thank Sid after" Mot said, grinning.

"After what?" Blink asked, recieving a dangerous smirk. "Oh... thank her for me, too" he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N - Wow, three reviews already! Just for that, here's part two..._

xXx

"Meat... you know how much you love me?" Mot walked after the blonde, grinning innocently.

"That all depends on what you want" Meat said, stopping to lean against a wall.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Mot asked, still grinning.

"Because no one starts a sentence with 'you know how much you love me' unless they want something"

"Oh..." Mot's face fell for a second, before she grinned again. "Well you'll like this... I think..."

"What is it?"

"Well... did Sid tell you what she got me for Christmas?"

"No" Meat smirked, "but I saw her smuggling him down to your room... interesting choice of clothing" Mot laughed.

"Yeah, well... I wanted to get her something similar..."

"A puppy boy in a bow?"

"We're all out of them. How about a good looking blonde in a bow?" Mot asked innocently, pulling something from her pocket. "I'll give you a hug if you do"

"What makes you think I need a hug to convince me?" Meat asked, smirking again, though she still recieved a bear hug from the younger bohemian.

"Great!" Mot grinned, holding up different coloured pieces of ribbon. "Which colour?"

xXx

Sid walked through the heartbreak, avoiding several stumbling bohemians as she made her way to her room. Although they didn't celebrate Christmas in the 'normal' way (trying to find a tree when you live below a large waste land isn't going to be easy), most of the bohemians saw it as a chance to get as drunk as humanly possible. Finally reaching her room, Sid found a piece of paper stuck on the wall next to the doorway (a term used lightly - it was actually a rough hole in the wall).

_'Dear Sidders,_

_Thanks for the present - I had a lot of fun with it - so here is my gift to you, I hope you enjoy it just as much._

_Mot'_

Sid stared at the note, confused, and slowly pushed aside the curtain used as a door into her room. She stepped into the room, stopping instantly when she noticed who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Alright?" Meat grinned. Sid nodded.

"Yeah..." She muttered, eyes running from the blonde's feet and up - more flattering boots than the ones she usually wore (though still knee-high), fishnet tights, bright pink underwear (Sid's favourite colour), and a black bow around her stomach.

"Merry Christmas, love" Meat winked, pulling Sid towards her.


End file.
